S10 (Creepypasta)
Dear Survivor(s), Hello, and congratulations to you for surviving this long. Hopefully they didn't get to any of your loved ones. Can't say for myself, I lost my family for a long time now, all because I had a gut feeling and abandoned my group. Maybe you did too, if you did, sorry for your losses. I'm also assuming you too went back and noticed the abandonment. All of their supplies were there, food untouched, all looking eerily normal like their just out getting resources or something like that. Well, I guess I should stop yapping off about off-topic things. The reason I made this letter was to make sure you know what your doing and showing your "gut feeling" you had meant something. You both may now know that you and I had come to realize the risky and horrid truth that if you stay in a certain location for a long time, you’ll never be heard from again. This happened several times with the previous groups I’ve come across. They would all decide to occupy a location, while I would get this unnerving feeling that if I’d stay, I would die. Hopefully you didn't throw this away and think: "Man. What the hell is this guy talking about? Gut Feeling? Ha! What a fool!" For those who wish to continue or don't know what I am talking about, good for you, because this timeline of events and advice will probably monumentisally increase your life expectancy. For those who for some reason, know what I am talking about already, gladly leave this note in its current location intact, to save many other ongoing survivors who read this. Anyways, what I am about to tell you are the S10. I guess for more description, you could call it... The 10 Ways To Survive 10 Things In The Apocolypse The 10 Events You Should Have Noticed In The Apocolypse '' 1. The Statement 2. The Signs 3. The Static 4. The Screams 5. The Silence 6. The Sounds 7. The Sightings 8. The Suspicion 9. The Solitude 10. The Senselessness 1. The Statement The Statement was when every channel on the television changed into a breaking news announcement. It was a lot less informal than usual. For example, the reporter was studdering constantly, asking other news members for support, and the co-anchor was skulking in the connor of the screen, shivering and cowering in fear. He cryptically explained what was going on for about 2 minutes and 30 seconds, until the next occurence started. It occurred so long ago, though for some weird reason, I still personally recall it like it was yesterday. It was so abrupt and unexpected. What felt like another ordinary day turned into the beginning of the hellish days to follow. I remember watching some sports while eating dinner. When it immediately changed to a big room with the familiar, cheery news anchor. However, he didn't like his happy-go-lucky self. He reacted as stated before and cryptically said quotes like: ''"Make sure to stay away from them at any means possible." and even ending like: "I think it came in..." - 2. The Signs After The Statement, you should have noticed the signs that appeared. - The Suicide - - - - - - - Good Luck! ~ The Main Strayer